


Fredrick

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [33]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pets, katelyn and neil get along well, neil loves animals, twinyard (sort of) bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Aaron and Katelyn get a dog.





	Fredrick

“What the fuck is that?”

The way Andrew’s lip curls in disgust makes it seem like he’s looking at a pile of shit instead of a small dog.

“A dog, Andrew.”, Aaron replies, drawling out the word with a level of annoyed apathy that’s so on brand for a Minyard twin.

“Your dog.”

“Katelyn’s dog.”, Aaron specifies.

“You helped me pick him out, don’t lie.” Katelyn takes a sip of her coffee and a forkful of birthday cake. “We got him from a shelter.”, she tells Neil, who’s gently petting the dog at the moment.

It has white, soft fur and black eyes and Neil is pretty sure it’s smaller than King. It’s also wearing a red collar.

“I found Sir in a dumpster.”, he replies, scratching the dogs ear.

“Ah, so you’re mocking me for having this dog, but you live with a dumpster cat.” Aaron leans back in his chair, glaring at his brother who’s picking all the cherries out of his slice of cake.

“Don’t call Neil that.” Andrew entirely ignores Katelyn’s laughter.

“What’s his name?”, Neil asks. The dog puts a tiny paw on his thigh.

Aaron looks pained as Katelyn replies “Fredrick!”.

“That’s a nice name.”, Neil says. Fredrick is in his lap now and is tentatively sniffing in Andrew’s direction.

“Right? Aaron calls him Freddy.”

The dog places one paw into the space between Neil’s right thigh and Andrew’s left. Andrew stares at it like it’s trying to telepathically communicate that he will kill it if it dares to come any closer.

“Andrew, maybe we should get a dog.”, Neil says, just to rile him up further.

“Only if that means we’ll kick out one of your stinking cats.”

“Maybe I’ll kick you out and get a labrador instead.”

“Kinky.”

Aaron gives a retching noise.


End file.
